rebecca_blackfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday (video)
Friday is a music video and possible VEVO for Rebecca Black's top hit. While it got over 167 million views in its first release, it also got over 3 million dislikes. and its re-release had 85 million views, both got dislikes in the millions. Release First release The video was released in March 2011. By June 15, 2011, the video had 166 million views, and 3.2 million dislikes betwixt only 454,000 likes. After ARK Music Factory attempted to begin charging users $2.99 to watch the video in June, Black asked YouTube to take the video down. Second release Eventually, Black put the video back on YouTube. As of the start of 2016, it had 87 million views and 510 thousand likes, but it also had almost 2 million dislikes. Synopsis In general, the video portrays a typical Friday for Rebecca. It opens with her waking up early at 7 sharp with a frizzy bedhead, then she sings about getting ready for school before heading to the bus stop. There, she sees her friends, who invite her to skip school and attend a party with them, for which Black does not refuse. Singing the song's chorus, they ride in a convertible with a 13-year-old driver to a party at nightfall. Towards the end, Fat Usher makes a cameo in his own car, possibly a Ford Explorer. Feedback The video received 4,000 views before a comedian named Michael Nelson posted it on Twitter, directing even more attention and rendering the video viral. It was widely hated by the majority of YouTube, receiving 3 million dislikes over 450 thousand likes. The video was mostly criticized for the song's simple lyrics and the use of Auto-Tune on Black's vocals. Just 2 months after its release, comments became subject to pre-moderation. Two days later, commenting was disabled altogether. After reading the harsh reviews of "Friday", Black said that "those hurtful comments really shocked me." ARK Music Factory offered to take the video down from YouTube, but Black refused the offer, saying that she did not wish "to give the haters the satisfaction that they got me so bad I gave up." In response to criticism over the song's significant use of Auto-Tune, Black performed an acoustic version during an interview with ABC News, which earned more dislikes than likes as well. By November 2011, it had over 180,000 dislikes. Later in the interview Black's mother, Kelly, stated that she was angry after threatening comments brought Black to tears. Black said, however, that soon she was able to ignore such comments, and had even asked Justin Bieber to perform a duet with her. Despite its negative reviews, Friday was Black's most popular video, ranking as the 22nd most watched video of all time on YouTube. After an interview, Rolling Stone's Perpetua praised Black and said, "She is actually a pretty decent singer. ... She is a total sweetheart. ... Black comes off as a well-adjusted, happy and grateful kid." He also mentioned Black's intention to donate part of the profits from the song to school arts programs and relief efforts in Japan following the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami. Benni Cinkle, who appeared in the video, released her own song entitled "Can You See Me Now" and created an anti-bullying organization (That Girl In Pink Foundation) due to the negative response she got from Friday. Other Contributors Fat Usher main article: Fat Usher Patrick Wilson, but better known as Fat Usher, helped make the video, and made a cameo toward the end driving in his own car. It was he who prompted ARK Music Factory to charge viewers to watch the video, leading to its temporary deletion. Eventually, he betrayed Black entirely. Benni Cinkle main article: Benni Cinkle During the second verse of Friday, Benni Cinkle appeared in the convertible with Black. She became known as "The Girl In Pink" afterwards. Due to the negative responses they got from Friday, Cinkle created an anti-bullying organization. It was called That Girl In Pink Foundation relevantly. Unidentified 13-Year-Old Driver The name of the kid driving the convertible was never mentioned. Many people have remarked on him looking like he was too young to drive. Gallery Friday 8.jpg|First verse Friday 6.jpg Friday 5.jpg Friday 11.jpg Friday 1.jpg Rebecca Black.jpg|"Which seat can I take?" Friday 10.png|Chorus begins Friday 4.jpg Friday 14.png Friday 3.jpg Friday 2.gif|Second verse Benni Cinkle Gif.gif|Benni Cinkle|link=Benni Cinkle Friday 7.jpg Friday 13.jpg Friday 1.1.png|Fat Usher|link=Fat Usher Friday 1.2.jpg Friday 1.5.jpg Friday 1.3.jpg Friday 9.jpg Category:Music videos Category:Friday